Numerous edge-to-edge interlocking panel constructions are known. In one type of construction, two edge-abutting panels are interlocked to one another by a separate interlocking member such as an elongate, extruded track member. In another type of construction, the confronting edges of the panels are complementally formed for direct mating engagement in the absence of a separate interlocking means.
This invention relates to the second type of construction.
One of the most important drawbacks of prior art interlocking panels is that they cannot move laterally easily once interlocked. In installations requiring lateral relative movement between interlocked panels, the panels of the prior art require striking with a sledge hammer to effect the desired lateral displacement. Thus, there is a need for interlocking panels having lateral movement capability.
Moreover, the known interlocking panels are structurally complex and thus expensive to manufacture. Accordingly, there is a need for a panel design of elegant construction.
The prior art, taken as a whole, neither teaches nor suggests how the limitations of the earlier designs could be overcome.